cataclysmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Af
The Af are tall, thin beings with pitch-black skin, clawed, four-fingered hands, and huge, glowing red eyes shaped like almonds. They are a species of invaders, slaves to a military that demands near-eternal energy sources for its machines. They are mortal enemies of many species, including the Adfsk and Corcor'rim. Biology The Af have no genders, only dominants and submissives. The Af have make use of a small hole, sealed with muscle when not in use and located between their legs, to clear the waste from their bodies, and reproduce through mouth-on-mouth contact using tongue and saliva. Eggsacs form within the submissive Af's throats, and once fully formed, are vomited out and given to Af Command, known as Afchrrrziik. The Af younglings break from the eggs about a standard month later, small but growing larger and smarter as they eat. They become fully-grown adults within three standard months, and utter slaves to the Afchrrrziik's will shortly afterward. Each Af is the exact same height- 9'9, and nearly always the exact same weight- 300 lbs. The only ones culturally allowed to be heavier than 300 lbs are pregnant Af. Af do not have ears or or noses, having little need to use smell or hearing. Their large, glowing red eyes, however, can see in the dark and daylight as well as see near and far, with a reach of up to a thousand standard yards. Af mouths are lipless, and made up of four snatching fangs in the front and twelve grinding molars in the back. Their tongues are long and bright pink, and used during mating. Their soft, leathery, pitch-black skin, meant to replicate shadow, allows them to melt out of sight when within darkness, and has been used by other species as armor. Af cannot breathe any other gas but that of their home planet, Afxkhn, and can die if on a planet with incorrect gravity. Thus, the Af make use of skin-tight black space-suits and gas-masks that display their glowing red eyes through the glass when not on their ships or home planet. This is the only time clothing is culturally accepted. Culture Most Af do not wear clothes, but do make use of weapons, such as the Skrriidu rifle, Afban knife, and Af Harvester, or "Kobz", an immense gun mounted upon the largest of their ships that steals the energy from the cores of planets, leaving the worlds dead husks. To disobey the commands of an Afchrrrziik, often spoken to Af through chips placed in their brains upon hatching, is sacrilege, and typically result in nearby Af being ordered to terminate the dissenter. This is an incredible rare occurance, nonetheless, as very few Af have ever experienced free will and not thought without hearing the Afchrrrziik in their heads. Most Af do not have names, but rather, numbers. The only Af with names are those part of the Afchrrrziik, the only Af with absolute free will, and often consist of different planet or species names they find attractive. Af ships are completely dark within, due to light being unnecessary for Af to see in, and typically consist of a living quarters, a gunnery, a command station, a large bathroom, a waste disposal, a medibay, a weapons-repair center, an armory, a butcher's, a store room, and a prison used to store live prey for eating later. Diet The Af eat red meat, and often devour the denizens of the planets they invade before using said planets' energy. They drink water and mammal blood. Category:Species Category:Afxkhn